External infusion devices (e.g., infusion pumps) may be used for delivering medication to users, such as insulin to diabetics. Portable external infusion devices may be attached to a user's belt, for example, or placed in a user's pocket. In external infusion devices delivering insulin, for example, the insulin may delivered via a cannula, inserted in subcutaneous tissue of the user.
Some conventional external infusion pumps may communicate remotely with another controlling device, such as a remote controller that is physically separated from the external infusion pump, for altering one or more functional settings of the external infusion pump. One example of such device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,798. Another example is shown and described in US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0022274 and 2005/0215982. Other conventional infusion pumps may include a remote controller with a blood glucose measurement device. One example of such device is shown and described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0068230.